Traditionally, a diving swim fin system comprises a diving fin and diving bootie. The bootie is most often composed of Neoprene (polychloroprene) and possesses a rubberized sole. It is generally designed for use only during diving activities. The bootie is not designed for extensive use outside of the diving activity.
Currently, diving fins are designed to have a water scoop section for propulsion through water, a generally concave section for cooperatively engaging a foot (or foot with bootie), and a fastening strap unit that engages the heel of the foot and maintains the foot in contact with the generally concave section of the fin.